Psycho
by Drixox
Summary: Natalie Baker was a shy girl. She was the quietest girl at Lilian School. She was year 12 at her Primary school in England age 17. She had few friends and got good grades. She was a Daddy's princess with no Mother because she died "accidentally". A big secret has been kept from her with a sick twist. AU, Non-magical, based off Bates Motel, Rated M for violence and language.


**I own NOTHINg of this Jk Rowling owns it. She owns all the characters I own nothing and nothing owns me. Kinda. Have fun reading friends/people :))**

Natalie sat in the passenger seat of the car playing with her fingers in nervousness. How was she supposed to move to a new town? How would her grades keep up? She stared at the road ahead of her in her own world. "Natalie. Natalie are you there?" her Father repeated. She jerked her head up. "Yes Father?" she asked. "I was just saying don't be worried. Living in a new place is starting yourself a new life," he said poetically and smiled. Natalie smiled back and turned back to thinking.

Her Father turned on the radio. She turned her head and stared at him until he turned his head. He noticed her gesture of expression and turned it off.

They drove into a driveway of a neat white house with freshly mowed grass. The house appeared to have a second floor and a garage. ' _I won't be going in there.._ ' she thought quietly. She slipped out of the car and followed her Father inside. It already had the furniture set up surprisingly. "Your rooms upstairs Natalie," he said and Natalie nodded. She walked up the stairs cautiously looking for creaking floorboards to avoid in the future.

There was a long hallway. She entered the first room which she assumed was her Father's room. She entered the second one which was a bathroom with the colors of her Father's room. She scowled. She entered the next room on the other side of the hallway that had a washer, dryer, and towels and clothing in a red hamper. She closed the door quietly and entered the next room.

The next room was red, light navy blue, orange, and a gold brown. Her bed covers were light navy blue and orange with a white silk pillow. She had a small dresser on the side with some tea sitting on a coaster. She picked up the cup and sniffed it. The cup's outside was a bit warm. She drank a few sips as the scorching hot tea swam down her throat. She choked on the drink and coughed a bit.

She saw the telly sitting on a spruce movable table. She saw the remote sitting beside it and noted to remember. She wasn't going through the adventure of doing a search party for the missing remote. She checked her drawers. They were spruce. Every dresser or table was spruce in her room. The top drawer was the night clothes drawer. The second from the top was the pants and skirts. The third was blouses, vests, collar shirts, and coats. The fourth drawer was shirts and the fifth drawer was her socks and undergarments.

She saw a door by the lamp and quietly opened it. It was a bathroom with white walls and a large mirror. It had been a while since she looked into a mirror. Her hair was on point wavy and a dark brown about like spruce wood. Her hair looked glossy in the light above. She had pale skin and luminous turquoise eyes. She had faint bags under her eyes. She had a few freckles across her nose. She smiled with her teeth. White as usual. She was wearing a white collar shirt and a light navy blue vest with thin orange stripes. She was wearing lion's mane color khaki pants. She was wearing black Converse with white shoelaces.

Natalie walked out of the bathroom and sat on her bed with a sigh. It was about 9:00 pm according to her clock.

She got up and walked to her night clothing drawer. She grabbed a button up shirt with matching pants. The shirt and pants were white with thin orange and light navy blue lines. She entered her bathroom and dressed.

She exited the bathroom and walked out her room. She slowly padded down the hallway staring ahead barely looking around. She carefully walked downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and saw her Father on the couch. "Father," she said, "can I have some hot chocolate?". He nodded and they entered the kitchen. She watched as her Father prepared the drink.

When he was done, he handed the mug to Natalie. She smiled and walked upstairs.

She sat on her bed quietly and sipped her beverage slowly.

She grabbed the remote and turned on the telly. The Local News was on. It said there was a killing. His name was Kindle Sattle. They are doing his investigation until they find the killer. _Hmph._ She thought. The weather for tomorrow was mild storms with a heavy downpour. Maybe hail.

After she finished her hot chocolate she turned off her lamp and her telly and laid down in bed. Her pillow was flat so she stared at the ceiling. She closed her eyes, and like a snap she was asleep.

As she awoke it was very bright in her room. She forgot to close the curtain oops. She still had her blinds but it still was bright. She closed her curtains and entered the bathroom. Her hair was a bit messy with a few knots here and there. She grabbed a hairbrush and gently brushed her hair.

 **;)) I assure you other chapters will be longer I was just really lazy and impatient.**


End file.
